


Holstaurus Bell

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Cowgirl TF, F/F, Intelligence Loss, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A cursed bell rings throughout Chaldea, transforming those that hear it into cows.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Holstaurus Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 2.

The chambers of Chaldea, the organization entrusted with the safety of humanity’s past, present and future, were supposed to be secure. Unfortunately, that only mattered if it was attacked from the outside. And thanks to the many mythological figures that inhabited it, all with their own motives outside of the shared goal to protect the timeline, it wasn’t exactly impossible for one of them to fall back upon their own plans.

It was thanks to this that a strange rumor had started circulating through the compound. A rumor about a bell. If you heard it ring, you’d soon find yourself able to focus on nothing but it, as your self vanishes beneath the sound.

Given that there hadn’t been any actual proof as to the effects of this sound, many disregarded it. But if they had just followed protocol and protected themselves accordingly, the rumor wouldn’t have become reality…

\---

“Haaah… Master’s really something. The more he puts his head into saving everyone, the cuter he gets.”

The relaxed voice of Ushiwakamaru echoed through her room as she sat with one leg folded over the other. She had just finished a long sparring session against the other Servants, and it was time for her to do the second half of her usual training…

Meditation. While skill with a blade was important for a samurai, it would not help somebody whose spiritual core was out of balance. This was why she constantly had to keep herself focused on what was important. If she lost track while she was out doing her missions, she couldn’t guarantee the safety of the ones she fought alongside.

Ushi drew a breath, then exhaled. In. Out. In. Out. In a slow, but continuous rhythm. All while she kept her eyes closed, focusing on the spirit within her. She needed to make sure that any and all bloodlust was kept satiated, and…

*Ring*

Satiated and… W-What was that sound, exactly?

“Hm?” The black-haired Rider-class Servant spoke up for a second as she opened her eyes to try and find the source of the ringing sound, only to blink repeatedly as there didn’t seem to be a source. If she had to make a guess, it was her impulses trying to play a trick on her so she’d leave them alone for longer. Not that it’d work.

She closed her eyes once more and focused on her breathing. In, out. Innnnn… Innnnnn… Hooo... Her head was getting kinda full, now that she thought about it…

*Ring*

A small trail of drool started running down the girl’s chin as she heard the sound again, causing the air within her lungs to flow back out thanks to her open mouth. Every time she heard that sound, it was like her brain turned off for a few seconds. It was enough to make anybody suspicious, if they could see what was happening…

Ushi’s mind snapped back to attention, coughing slightly due to the way the air had left her. “What… What is going on, exactly?” She muttered, putting a hand to her face as she tried to understand…

She had heard of this issue with a bell before, but why was it suddenly happening to her? More than that, what exactly was it? And was she going to be s-

*Ring*

Her eyes slowly faded out, as the faint sound of the bell rang throughout her ears. The sound bounced around inside her head, and a soft smile slowly started growing on her face.

She hadn’t reacted nearly fast enough, thus the bell had claimed her. And with that, it would change her to fit its needs. Change her so she fit the image of a bell-wearer.

Ushi’s armor faded into specks of mana as her very Saint Graph was rewritten. In its place, a set of slings wrapped around her torso, barely able to be called a bikini in this flimsy state. But the change in attire wasn’t the only effect of the bell…

The sound of something flushing its way into her body filled the air. The flimsy fabric that she wore quickly stretched out until it was on the verge of snapping, barely able to keep the new assets pushing up against it from tearing it to shreds.

In a matter of moments, the formerly petite samurai had been given the wonderful gift of a bosom and a posterior that both surpassed imagination. Massive milky jugs and a pair of hips that could be bred for hours upon hours on end by some sort of fertile bull…

And to put the cherry on top, the bell that had been ringing through her mind appeared around her neck in the form of a collar with it attached. A sign that she had fallen prey to the Holstaurus Curse.

Thus, another dimwitted Holstaurus had been born… And with the liquid slowly running down her thigh, she knew what to do.

It was time to go get bred and milked…

\---

“You’re improving.”

The almost mechanical voice of Katõ Danzo echoed throughout the training hall assigned for Assassins like herself, as her body shifted from combat mode back to a more presentable state.

“Of course, Mo-” Her opponent and pupil, Fuuma Kotaro, paused as he almost let a crucial fact slip off his tongue. Instead, he just blushed as he pulled up his muffler. “I have you to thank…” He muttered embarrassedly.

Her ears were keen, but she decided not to press the issue. If only because it was better to see the young man in a comfortable state rather than one where he was on edge. “Since you’ve accomplished your goal for this session, what would you like to do? I believe our arrangement means you have one free request to redeem.”

*Ring*

Danzo blinked as she heard the bell sound echoing through her head. That was peculiar. She was sure that she had put away all the brass instruments that she used for one of her ninjitsu tactics, why was there a…

“A request…” Kotaro muttered, showing no reaction to the sound. “What could I possibly ask from Mother…” His voice lowered a few octaves so she wouldn’t hear him. He didn’t want to reveal his intentions, nor their relationship due to the difficult situation that they had found themselves in…

The mechanical Servant kept on blinking, the sound still too perplexing for her to ignore. “Kotaro.” She spoke up, stepping closer to him in the process. “Did you hear a bell ringing?” Her question was very direct, even if she didn’t understand the purpose of the sound.

“A bell? I didn’t hear a bell, are you-” The redheaded boy’s eyes quickly widened as he took a good look at the woman he considered a maternal figure, flinching in surprise while being left utterly speechless.

Danzo tilted her head, wondering what he was so shocked about. Was it her breasts, the ones that were filled with milk for boys like him? Were it her hips, the ones that were supposed to used to breed boys like him? Maybe it was her horns, the ones meant to be grabbed and used as handlebars for a good breeding session.

*Ring*

“There it… there…” Just as she was about to announce that she had heard the sound again, her body froze. Not a second later, and the robes that she wore to hide away her identity during sneaking were replaced with a cow-themed tube top, and cow-patterned panties that were threatening to floss their way into her ass faster than she could say anything else.

Kotaro did his best to hide away his face. He was rightfully embarrassed to see her turn into a cow-themed mockery of herself. After all, she had raised him. So how could this have happened? What was he supposed to do to stop it?

Wait… The bell! The rumor that had been going around! As long as she didn’t hear the bell, then..!

“Danzo! Cover your ears! You musn’t listen to the bell!” He cried out, hoping that he would get through to her.

*Ring*

Unfortunately, she was too far along to preemptively do anything. And the last chime from the bell was the death knell of her sensible self, as it reached all the way into her Saint Graph.

The horns atop of her head thickened as they extended further upward, her nipples started pushing out against her top and her nethers grew wetter as the seconds ticked by. Thus, the Holstaurus Curse claimed yet another victim.

Unlike the isolated samurai, however, she had a mate sitting right in front of her. And the brainlessly horny cow went on the attack, pinning him to the ground as her breasts weighed him further down.

It was time to be milked and bred.

\---

“Medea, you horrible witch! What have you done to my Father?!”

A thoroughly mad and exceptionally upset voice echoed through the workshop that had been assigned to every single Caster in the complex, so that they could share their magic and pool it together in the case of an emergency. But this curse business was the exact reason why the human staff had been worried about the consequences…

The result of said business was on full display. The King of the Britons, Artoria Pendragon, was currently busy being a cute piece of eye candy on her new owner’s lap. Draped in a bikini that barely hid anything, and adorned with a pair of adorable horns, she looked like a prized cow, with the dopey look in her eyes only serving to complete the look.

A laugh echoed from the culprit, the Caster Servant Medea, as she slowly stroked her hand through the king’s hair. “I merely decided to deal with the way that our Master had mistreated me. I suppose turning everyone but myself into a cow might be a little extreme buuuut…” She mused, before kissing her obedient cow on the cheek and bringing a soft moan from her lips. “I never was one for half-measures.”

Her uninvited and furious guest, Mordred, grit her teeth as her sword started to pulse with a powerful storm of energy. “Let. Her. GO!” She shouted, hatred coating her heart. There was only one person allowed to bully her Father, and that was going to be her..!

*Ring*

Just as Mordred was about to swing her blade, that infernal sound filled her head, causing her to lose her grip on the sword. “T-The bell..!” She cried out, as she tried to cover up her ears, wise enough to listen to the rumors floating around the base.

She tried to avoid the influence of the bell, she really did. She knew she could resist a curse like this, but…

The sight of her Father’s breasts approaching gently, with both of them swaying like a pendulum, made it hard to concentrate. Especially after the effects of the bel-

*Ring*

Mordred’s hands grew limp as the sound managed to slip past her hands, straight into her brain. Her jaw was growing slack, and her gaze grew unfocused. How did it…

A slight glint of brass flashed from the cow King’s neck, and everything started to make sense. Of course, that had to be why. It was because the cowbell was this close, and that meant that… that…

*Ring*

The last chime echoed from the bell hanging around the busty cow’s neck, dooming her son to a fate akin to her own. Not that she could understand that, since her brain had already drained into her tits long ago.

Mordred’s transformation was fast, thanks to the proximity of the bell. Her armor disappeared, replaced with a set of cow-patterned pasties right over her nipples as her breasts pushed out until they were filled with enough milk to satiate an army. Her hips pushed out, only to be adorned with a few strips of dotted cloth that helped enhance the cow allusions while leaving her holes open to be used…

And finally, her nipples pushed out a little, only stopped by the pasties plastered onto her breasts. Leaving them to subtly drip with milk made from the remnants of her intelligence.

The two british cows looked at one another, their breathing growing heavier before they fell upon one another, too excited and too aroused to care about their blood relations…

Medea cackled at the sight, before sighing sweetly. Another Holstaurus had been made, and the curse was continuing to spread even further. Maybe when all of this was over, she could milk them all to ensure that the complex had more than enough milk to sustain themselves, but that was a secondary concern compared to the main part of her plan.

She couldn’t wait to see the look on her Master’s face, when she was his lone servant with their intelligence untouched...


End file.
